


Kiss It Better

by Claudii85



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, admission of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: The second Niall saw Shawn’s story on Instagram, showing off his bruised face he had jumped on his phone and had called him to make sure his friend was okay.“I just don’t like seeing you like that, Shawny,” sighed Niall, “be more careful, please.”“Okay, dad!”“Don’t call me dad, I’ll be 25 soon and it’s giving me anxiety.”





	Kiss It Better

“Niall, you need to calm down,” said Shawn on the phone, laughing, “it’s just a scratch and a bruise, I’m not dying.”

The second Niall saw Shawn’s story on Instagram, showing off his bruised face he had jumped on his phone and had called him to make sure his friend was okay.

“I just don’t like seeing you like that, Shawny,” sighed Niall, “be more careful, please.”

“Okay, dad!”

“Don’t call me dad, I’ll be 25 soon and it’s giving me anxiety.”

“Oh stop that! Soon you’ll have gray hair and you’re gonna rock the dad look and it’s gonna be hot as fuck,” laughed Shawn.

“You’re an idiot and I should never have called you!”

“Oh come on Horan, you love me,” replied Shawn and Niall felt his stomach twist in a knot. 

“So, will you be able to make it to the show for my birthday?” asked Niall, not so subtly changing subject. 

“How many times will I have to tell you it’s just a bruise and yes I’ll be able to be there, stop worrying.”

*

There was a knock on Niall’s hotel room door and he knew it was Shawn. He had texted him five minutes earlier to tell him he was arriving in the hotel parking lot. Niall swallowed the lump in his throat and wiped his moist hands on his thighs. This was ridiculous, Shawn was one of his best friends, he couldn’t have feelings for him. It never ended well. But as soon as Niall opened the door and saw how Shawn’s bruises looked worse than in the short video he had posted on Instagram, he closed the door behind them and took Shawn’s face between his hands and inspected it carefully.

“Niall?”

Niall removed his hands from Shawn’s like he’d been burned and looked away to make sure Shawn wouldn’t see him blush.

“You’re acting weird.”

“M’not!”

“Uh yes! Since you saw my story you’ve been acting like I was about to die.”

“Sorry I care about you!”

“It’s not that, and I like that you care about me,” said Shawn, looking away, “I just don’t understand why you care so much. I know Christian was hurt last week and as far as I know you were not worried like that for him, all you did was putting him in your story and laughing at him.”

Niall turned around and sighed, he rolled his eyes at himself. He always thought he was being subtle but he never was. He should know better by now. 

“I care because I like you,” groaned Niall keeping his back turned so Shawn wouldn’t see his face and maybe he would think Niall meant as a friend.

Niall felt Shawn’s hands on his shoulders, turning him around but Niall kept his head down, refusing to look at Shawn, but Shawn put two fingers under Niall's chin and lifted his head, making him looking in his eyes.

“You like me.”

Niall said nothing and bit his bottom lip nervously.

“How do you like me exactly? Because I’m about to do something and I’d like to not look like a fool.”

Niall stayed silent and closed his eyes. His heart was hammering in his chest and he felt dizzy. He had no idea what was going on.

“How do you like me?” asked Shawn again.

Niall licked his lips slowly and he saw how Shawn tracked the movement with his eyes. He brought his hands back on Shawn’s face and touched it gently. 

“As more than a friend,” finally answered Niall. There he said it.

Shawn smiled softly and closed the distance between their mouth and kissed Niall gently. Niall broke the kiss and smiled. 

“I like you too Niall, in case you hadn't understand.”

“I hate seeing you hurt like that.”

“I’m okay but you can kiss it better if you want.”

Niall laughed and kissed Shawn again.

“I might just do that,” he said between kisses.

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
